


White Hands

by Leareth



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leareth/pseuds/Leareth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'What, will these hands ne'er be clean?'<br/>Lady Macbeth</p><p>A Seishirou character piece, set between the events of Tokyo Babylon and X. When one of Subaru's exorcisms goes badly wrong, the Sakurazukamori has to clean up the mess and in the process finds out just how powerful the Sumeragi can be when he doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First published 2003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Is this a dagger which I see before me,  
> The handle toward my hand? Come, let me clutch thee.'  
> \-- Macbeth

It was, thought Seishirou distantly as he beheld the scene in front of him, a most unexpected situation. Surreal, too.

Subaru, emerald eyes wild and burning, knelt over the unconscious body of a woman. Her hair had come loose from its business-like arrangement, and was spilling in wavy tangles on the floor. The coppery strands were given a crimson tinge by the blood trickling from a shallow wound behind her ear. Her head was tilted back over the Sumeragi's knee, and her throat was bare except for silver necklace on which hung a crucifix. Not that the crucifix was noticeable right now. The gleaming dagger that was held against the woman's pulsing artery grabbed all the attention.

Subaru smiled maliciously and pressed the blade closer.

"Well, Sakurazukamori?" he challenged.

Seishirou, mismatched eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses, didn't answer.

He was wondering what this feeling was.

 

—before—

 

His hands were bloodless, trembling; shaking his head clear Subaru gripped the dagger more tightly as he knelt before the mirror on the makeshift altar. He had a job to complete. Not that he was in any state to do it. If he were, he would have noticed that the bird perched outside the window was not of this world. As things stood, the Sumeragi onmyouji wasn't even aware of its presence.

How typical.

Seishirou sighed in mock-despair as he watched through the eyes of his shikigami. Subaru was virtually asleep on his feet, not surprising since he hadn't properly slept for about three days. Or maybe it was four. Yes, it was four days since Subaru had any real rest, or food for that matter. One would have thought the boy would know after all this time that it was downright stupid to work in such a state. But Subaru didn't know better. Actually, perhaps it was more correct to say that he didn't care.

 _Subaru-kun_ , chided Seishirou silently, _this is not how a 'pro' should work._

Then again, a pro Sakurazukamori shouldn't be so close to his enemy like this. Not that Seishirou really cared, either. His own assignment had been taken care of a week or so ago, and in the inevitable subsequent boredom Seishirou had found himself seeking out his prey for entertainment. For several days this had gone nowhere as Subaru had done little more than try to waste himself away, but things had gotten remarkably more interesting when Subaru had gotten a job at the same place where Seishirou's last had been.

The bloodstain was still there in the middle of the wooden floor. Seishirou gave an irritable sigh as his eye passed over it; Subaru, he noticed, was steadfastly avoiding the blotch. As a message had had to be sent, rather than using his sakura storm that night Seishirou had killed the victim by stabbing his hand through the heart. He had instantly regretted his decision when the blood ruined the suit he bought just the week previously, but such things happened, and he wasn't a man who had to worry about money. Still, Seishirou reminded himself, it would be prudent to use the less messy method to kill the next one. He already had the target: a woman, the secretary of one of the senior Cabinet ministers, and who was as skilled in political manipulation as she was at bureaucratic paperwork and bed-games. Seishirou would have to call on her very soon, but not yet. Subaru still held some curious interest.

He wondered what Subaru's case was. Another exorcism, for sure, but here? Yes, there had been a violent death – the terrified desperation of the victim echoed in the room for those with the power to see – but the spirit in question had long been sealed away in the Sakura, so what ghost was left to deal with? It was tempting to send out a probe and find out but that wasn't the wisest of ideas right now, not with Subaru sitting in there. Yes, Seishirou could deal with the weakened Sumeragi easily should it come to a magical duel, but why waste such a beautiful and fascinating plaything over something so petty? A little more patience and Seishirou would have his answer.

Quietly Seishirou watched as Subaru, finally having made his mental preparations (he had taken ridiculously long, another sign of his poor condition, not that Seishirou cared) closed his eyes, and, kneeling in front of the small altar and its mirror, began to chant. Being on the other side of the glass, even with the shikigami's heightened senses Seishirou could barely make out the soft murmur that was his prey's voice. It had lost the childish naïveté that had made it so endearing to many; now it was lower, more mature. Darker.

Very pleasant to listen to.

Luminous lines began to appear between the four ceremonial daggers stabbed into the floor forming the corners of the kekkai Subaru spun around himself. The ofuda on the hilts glowed with a pale blue light, and as they did so Seishirou could sense _something_ stirring in the room, invisible but unmistakably present, like a great shark cruising the dark ocean depths. Another sound began to interject itself into the undercurrent of Subaru's voice, soft and broken—

—weeping—

—growing louder with the rise and fall of the Sumeragi's words. The shadows cast by Subaru's light seemed to twist at the edges of Seishirou's vision, ghastly and deformed figures like demons across one's soul. Subaru paid them no heed as he focused all his attention on the spell he was weaving. The sound grew louder, more shrill and hysterical, until it overrode Subaru's voice completely. One shadow, larger than the rest, flowed into existence against the wall: the figure of a young woman, long hair in tangles and fingers stretched over Subaru's head as if to tear it from his body. There was a rope dangling from around her neck.

Seishirou remembered now. The man he had killed had had a girlfriend. Seishirou hadn't paid much attention to her, except to take note of when she left the apartment. He had read in the papers that she was the one to find the body. The report also stated that she had not taken the death of her lover well … how pathetic people were. She was even worse than his Subaru-kun. At least Subaru had hauled himself out of his mental shell after Hokuto's murder, this girl had taken it so far as to kill herself.

Again, pathetic.

The ghostly crying was reaching deafening proportions now. Seishirou deftly cast a spell to protect himself – if the shikigami were to be injured whilst he was projecting himself through it, there would be no small amount of damage done to his real self. This was an uncommonly strong spirit, the sheer force of the raw emotion it held giving it strength beyond the norm. Grief, love, despair, hatred … it would be most interesting to see how Subaru was going to deal with it.

Subaru wasn't dealing with it. The ofuda closest to Seishirou burst into pale flame and disappeared. There were three more tiny conflagrations in quick succession, almost invisible against the howling wind that was screaming around the Sumeragi. Clumsily, Subaru tried to catch the remains of the kekkai and hold it in place through nothing but his own strength of will—

—of which he had virtually none left—

—as he fell forward, one hand still gripping the dagger and the words of the spell rolling off his tongue more and more desperately. The wind drowned him out.

 _Thirteenth and most powerful head of the Sumeragi,_ thought Seishirou dispassionately, _it's almost embarrassing to watch you._

It was difficult to make out the crumpled form of the Sumeragi inside the room, now. Seishirou shook his head. So much power the boy had, and he would fail through his own stupidity. Stupidity for working such a dangerous case with weakened body and mind, stupidity for being too soft, stupidity for caring so much …

_And you wonder why you lost our Bet, Subaru-kun._

The kekkai gave one last feeble flicker. The ghost screamed in triumph.

Seishirou decided that things had gone far enough. After all, Subaru still carried the Sakurazukamori's marks on his hands, so Subaru's death belonged to Seishirou alone. Before Seishirou could do anything, however, the wind stopped. A single crash as the mirror fell to the ground—

—then the room fell into a deathly silence.

The Sakurazukamori frowned. Warily, the shikigami took a step closer to the window trying to see inside. What had happened? Damn the night and its darkness. The only light available was that from a loud billboard on the neighbouring building, which illuminated the bloodstain on the floor and little else. Subaru was sprawled over it beside the fallen dagger – briefly Seishirou thought the blood was his. Then he realised that the Sumeragi was still breathing.

Good.

He watched carefully as Subaru sat up. The onmyouji moved slowly, disjointedly. His head hung over his chest as if his neck had been snapped, then lifted. He seemed to stare blankly at the far wall. There was a pale light there, reflected off the surface of the broken mirror.

Suddenly, the Sumeragi turned around. His green eyes fixed on the bird outside the window.

Considering what Seishirou knew of his prey, he wasn't expecting a direct attack. As it was, he had barely enough warning as the dagger flashed in the shadows and shattered the glass to pull his consciousness back to his body before the bespelled blade sliced through his shikigami. The spirit-eagle gave one inchoate scream that was quickly cut off—

—and with a sudden jolt, Seishirou opened his eyes.

For a moment, a minute or two or maybe a night, he sat still in the sofa-chair, watching the lights of Tokyo go by beyond the wide window. Neon yellow, bright red, garish greens and pinks clashed together over the sounds of evening traffic, as if trying to drive away the shadows lurking at everyone's feet. Seishirou's Shinjuku apartment, however, was coloured in nothing but black and cold blue. He had no lights on.

Seishirou closed his eyes again and took in a deep breath, lingering in the fading thrill of danger so narrowly escaped.

 _Well, well, well._ The Sakurazukamori chuckled a little. _You're certainly full of surprises, Subaru-kun._

It had been a long time since Subaru had been able to surprise him. Seishirou had certainly never imagined that the sweet, simple boy he had charmed with pretensions of love would ever fling a knife at his face.

The game had become most interesting.

Quietly, Seishirou rose from the recesses of the chair then picked up his trench-coat and a packet of cigarettes. He was smiling, the predator's smile in anticipation of a good hunt as he left the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Will all great Neptune's seas wash this blood  
> Clean from my hand? No; this my hand will rather  
> The multitudinous seas incarnadine'  
> \-- Macbeth

People, so many people. They crowded the street, jostling and avoiding others with little more in mind than the desire to get somewhere: home, a restaurant, a club, anywhere as long it was away from _here_. Incessant, all these people coming and going. Searching. What they were searching for they probably didn't know, but they wouldn't stop. The city was a living thing that never slept, determined to enjoy itself to the end of time even as it was decaying inside.

This was the Sakurazukamori's hunting ground.

Seishirou moved easily in the midst of the oblivious masses, only given a second glance because people didn't usually wear sunglasses at night. He had no destination in mind, only a person. One person in a population numbering millions. For a moment he let the crowd flow around him, seeking, magical senses tuned to that particular resonance audible only to him. Subaru could run but never hide. The Sakurazukamori would find him. It was inevitable.

And then what?

Well. That would depend on what Seishirou found. The shikigami projection was a simple scouting spell, and so, limited in what it could sense and do in terms of complex and subtle magic. What exactly had taken place during that exorcism Seishirou wasn't sure, but it involved Subaru. Anything involving his Subaru-kun had Seishirou's attention. Call it habit from the chore of looking after the Sumeragi during the year of the Bet.

More than habit.

Seishirou smiled to himself as he waited at the traffic lights. Yes, watching his Subaru-kun had become far more than habit these years after the end of the Bet, but could he help it? Subaru was just so _fascinating_ now! No more was he the ignorant, innocent child, this beautiful young man with the guardedly open eyes _hurt._ The fact that Subaru had dedicated his life to hunting down Seishirou added a whole lot of spice; as the premier onmyouji of the Sumeragi, Subaru could succeed in killing Seishirou if he really wanted to.

Which Subaru didn't. For unknown reasons.

Again, most fascinating.

On impulse Seishirou gave a merry laugh, the unexpected cheerfulness startling those beside him. Who would have imagined that the boy was capable of changing so much? Why, now that he thought about it, killing Subaru's twin sister had been one of the best things he had ever done!

The lights changed and the pedestrians began to cross the road. Seishirou didn't move. A flash of colour in a sea of grey …

Subaru was close by.

Ah.

Deliberately, Seishirou turned and followed the street to his left. After passing several blocks of bars, shops, clubs, a soap-land or two, he sensed the beacon that was his brands turn the corner he had just passed.

So. Subaru was stalking him, was he?

Seishirou smiled. Keeping his pace casual he kept moving, buildings to his left, a stream of cars passing on his right. Subaru, he noticed, had quickened a little.

_Are you so eager to catch me, Subaru-kun?_

Seishirou would make things easy for him.

There was a dead-end alleyway up ahead, one of those easily overlooked gaps between buildings usually frequented by hormone-driven couples and drug-addicts. At the moment it was empty, though a cloudy syringe indicated it hadn't been that way for long. Seishirou nudged it to one side with his shoe, then leaned up against the wall with cigarette and lighter. Waiting.

People passed in front of the alley's mouth like minutes, eyes in front and feet pointed ahead. Seishirou's cigarette slowly burned away.

Finally, one person stopped. Seishirou didn't bother to look at him. Still smoking, he listened as Subaru took several slow, hesitant steps into the alley, then halted. The alleyway was dark, save for what was thrown away by lights of Tokyo beyond and the glow of Seishirou's dying cigarette. It had burnt down completely, and the butt was dropped in a shower of ash to be forgotten on the grimy concrete. Only then did Seishirou turn and acknowledge his prey's presence.

"Hello, Subaru-kun. Out for a night on the town, are you?"

No reply. Subaru's face was in shadow. Seishirou smiled.

"The thirteenth head of the Sumeragi shouldn't be here. Do you know the kind of things people get up to in a place like this? What would others think seeing us alone here together?"

Again, no answer. How rude. Here he was trying to make friendly conversation, and Subaru hadn't given him so much as a greeting.

Then,

"You are the Sakurazukamori?" asked Subaru softly.

Seishirou blinked. Subaru's voice was low and oddly discordant. He stood very still with his back to the light, hands hanging limply by his sides. And his question …

"You are the Sakurazukamori?" repeated Subaru, still in the same strange voice.

What on earth was the Sumeragi going on about? Seishirou frowned. The signature from the brands on Subaru's hands was … not right. He could sense Subaru's life force, a brightly glowing flame like that of his lighter and just as easily snuffed out, but there was something else, something alien, lurking in the darkness where the light did not reach …

"You are the Sakurazukamori?" repeated Subaru yet a third time. "You are the murderer?"

Carefully, Seishirou looked at the face of his prey trying to discover what lay in the shadows. There was definitely something more going on here ... "What a thing to ask," he said, still maintaining the pretence of amiability. "Surely you haven't hunted me down tonight just to ask a question you already know the answer to."

"You _are_ the Sakurazukamori." Subaru's voice held the ring of conviction. "The murderer. You kill people."

Seishirou smiled as he gently probed the other onmyouji's spirit. "That is the duty the Sakurazukamori holds, yes." The marks on Subaru's hands suddenly flared up with an unearthly silver light and Seishirou let them burn. "Though the correct term is 'assassin', not 'murderer'."

Slowly, Subaru lifted his glowing hands. With a small flick of his wrists, a fan of ofuda appeared between his fingers. One was held at ready at waist-level, the other rose to cover the lower half of Subaru's face. By the light of his marks, finally, Seishirou could see Subaru's eyes, entrancing emerald orbs that he knew so well ...

They weren't Subaru's eyes anymore.

"You kill people," said 'Subaru', eyes burning in his expressionless face. "You hurt people. You hurt me." His voice echoed strangely like two instruments playing out of tune, and at last Seishirou understood. "I'll kill you."

Seishirou laughed softly. "Oh?" he asked. "Subaru-kun said that to me a long ago. You, onryō, don't have anything to do with it."

The possessed Sumeragi's eyes hardened, and he raised the ofuda fan a little higher. "But unlike this boy," the ghost replied, a thin smile crossing Subaru's lips, "I _want_ to kill you."

He flung the ofuda.

Seishirou languidly held up a hand where he had concealed his own ofuda – black to Subaru's white – in his palm. Subaru's spell exploded in mid-air barely a foot in front of his face, destroying Seishirou's ofuda as well. A little surprised at the power behind Subaru's blow but entertained nonetheless, the Sakurazukamori casually stepped back a pace as Subaru's next attack – a flock of white crows – streaked towards him. Out of the shadows he called his eagle shikigami, and it dived from the night sky with beak and talons ready. The white crows, too focused on their target, were shredded to white paper. Those that weren't destroyed slammed into the wall behind Seishirou. Seishirou ignored the shards of brick that rained harmlessly onto his trench-coat and gave the possessed Sumeragi a smile.

"Having fun, onryō?"

His only reply was another flight of white crows. Seishirou easily dodged them. He leaped over Subaru's head, throwing out his own ofuda and driving the other onmyouji into the wall. Subaru backed up and quickly drew a glowing pentagram in the air to shield himself from Seishirou's attack. There was a bright explosion, and Seishirou smirked behind his sunglasses. The ghost had complete access to all of Subaru's powers and abilities, but it was barely doing enough to scratch him. Really, he thought, watching 'Subaru' sprint around him so that again their positions were reversed, it was all so disappointing. Was this all that Subaru was capable of?

Belatedly, Seishirou realised that Subaru was chanting. He couldn't hear him over the traffic, but he could most certainly see the young man's fingers folded in the magical configuration and the vicious smile on his face.

" _On!_ "

A white pentagram had been drawn on the wall behind Seishirou. It exploded.

It was his fighting instincts that saved him, certainly. Seishirou hastily erected his own shield as brick and mortar came hurtling towards him like a meteor shower. The inverted pentagram flashed under each individual impact, and some of the makeshift missiles tore through to give Seishirou some very painful bruises. His sunglasses were lost. When the dust cleared, Seishirou shook his head clear and carefully picked his way out of the rubble. The possessed Sumeragi stood before him, blinking in surprise as if unable to believe that Seishirou was still able to stand. A crowd had started to gather and were nervously whispering and pointing as they struggled to work out what was going on.

Seishirou looked disdainfully down at his torn coat. "That really wasn't very nice. Subaru-kun isn't supposed to be so impolite." He sighed melodramatically as he dusted himself off. "And we have an audience. Do you wish to continue?"

Ignoring the gapes and stares, Subaru lifted his hands again. Seishirou raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yes."

The murmurs and whispers from the crowd quickly turned into shouts as dozens of white crows flew out of nowhere, flying around their heads like bats. Women screeched trying to slap them away while men swore and tried to shelter their girlfriends. Subaru didn't even bother looking at them. Seishirou smirked.

"Very well, then."

And the fight began again.

There was an emergency staircase above them, and Seishirou jumped onto the third level as Subaru's shikigami flock streaked through where he had stood barely a second ago. Adrenalin coursed through him like a drug and Seishirou could have laughed euphorically for it. He had underestimated the Sumeragi, the young man had so much _power_ that until now had only been hinted at.

But this wasn't really Subaru.

That really took a lot of the fun out of it.

Seishirou cast a handful of ofuda down towards the ground, paying no attention to the screams of the crowd as those closest to the fight were caught in the resulting blast. Subaru didn't hear them either, instead staring up at the Sakurazukamori with eyes like emerald fire. Seishirou expected him to jump up to his level, to take their fight away from the non-combatants. Subaru-kun, unlike him, did care when the innocent were put in needless danger.

To his complete astonishment, Subaru slammed a spell against the side of the building where Seishirou stood on the staircase. The structure seemed to pulse and Seishirou felt the metal platform tremble under his feet, already too unstable for him to propel himself to safety. The whole side of the building began to collapse and construction debris crashed down like an avalanche accompanied by the screams of stressed iron and terrified people.

Seishirou fell.

He surprised for sure, but hardly helpless. Despite the turmoil Seishirou managed to grab onto the twisted broken railing of the fire-escape, slowing his descent. He hung there for a breathless second as bits of mortar fell about him, the metal platform above creaking crazily over his head. As it broke off and began to careen towards him, soft sakura petals appeared out of night. They blew in a blizzard around the rapidly approaching danger, hiding it completely from view.

When the sakura dispersed, the air was clear.

Seishirou let go of his hold and dropped lightly onto the ruins of the building. His opponent was nowhere in sight. Quickly the Sakurazukamori scanned the destruction, the wails and groans of the bleeding all too clear now that the traffic had stopped. Most of the rubble had fallen into the alley. The unfortunates who were trapped in it were the ones standing closest to the entrance, where they had been caught in what had spilled out. None had been killed.

 _Luck or calculation?_ thought Seishirou.

Something tugged at his consciousness, and he looked up to see a familiar silhouette standing on the top of another building across the street. Seishirou smiled, and, in a display of complete disregard for witnesses, leaped over the cars up to where his opponent stood. Subaru, or rather, the vengeful spirit controlling Subaru's body, was not expecting that and whirled like some wild animal at the sudden appearance of the assassin behind him.

"I must say that I'm quite impressed," said Seishirou cheerfully. "Subaru-kun is never so uninhibited with his powers. Possessing the thirteenth head of the Sumeragi to find your vengeance, you've chosen very well." He took one step towards the Sumeragi; instinctively the other moved away. "On the other hand, you do realise that you are infringing on my property."

Subaru snarled, ofuda held at the ready. "I'll kill you!"

Seishirou smiled and kept walking as if he had all the time in the world, taking care to avoid the oily puddles of stale rainwater that lay on the concrete. The last thing he wanted was for his shoes to get dirty. "You had better take good care of Subaru-kun," he continued conversationally. "I will be most upset if such a pretty face were to be damaged." The expected attack came then and Seishirou idly deflected it into a disorganised group of rubbish bins. What tourists never saw in this city of neon lights. Still Seishirou kept advancing. "It's so rare to see Subaru-kun this angry. A pity, anger suits him very well. It's very ... alluring." He laughed as the possessed Sumeragi blinked in utter confusion at the subject. "Then again, Subaru-kun looks good no matter what he feels. I remember how his face used to light up when he was happy, or how adorable he looks when he blushes. And when he weeps it is so very beautiful ..."

He was barely a metre from the Sumeragi now, and the younger man had dropped into a defensive crouch. Seishirou stopped and tilted his head to one side. "But you know what?" he said softly. "I've never seen Subaru-kun hate before. Can you show me that?"

The ghost blinked uncomprehending green eyes at him. Seishirou waited, watching those eyes, feeling – what? Something almost bitter, like a weight hanging from the heart he never did and didn't know how to use. Something, something people called ... Seishirou was never lost for words but now ...

He almost had the name before Subaru suddenly shoved an ofuda against his chest. Seishirou found himself flung backwards into the wall. Pain blossomed everywhere but paled against the exhilaration of surprise. If it weren't for the fact that his ribs hurt Seishirou would have laughed. Some many strange and new things tonight – this was the best fight he had ever had! He stood up, about to call something amusing out to his opponent—

Subaru stood poised before him. A ceremonial dagger gleamed in his right hand.

"As I said, Sakurazukamori," the ghost said bitingly through Subaru's lips, "I will kill you."

Seishirou didn't answer. He could have easily attacked; Subaru was close enough that he could sink his fist into his chest in a storm of blood and sakura.

Instead, he waited.

Subaru smirked. Then he sprang into action. With one swift move he slit his own palm and let the warm blood drip over the dagger's blade. Seishirou couldn't help but stare as Subaru began to chant, not the rippling syllabic words of onmyoujitsu, but something thick and guttural—

— _forbidden magic_ —

—and the blade took on a dull red glow.

Seishirou had just enough time to see the insane triumph on the Sumeragi's face before the dagger was stabbed into the roof they were standing on. The blast of raw tainted power radiating out from that single point slammed into Seishirou like a tsunami, knocking him off his feet to the ground where he lay as wave after wave of powerful magic swept over him. He gritted his teeth against the agony, almost deafened by the roar and every muscle clenched so tightly his limbs trembled. But the magic was wild, uncontrolled – somehow Seishirou managed to spin a shield around himself, a shield that also drew on the nature of his maboroshi bringing him out of the storm and cushioning him from the worst of it.

It still hurt, though. A lot.

Finally, it was over.

Long moments passed until Seishirou felt able to move again. He only did so when the sound of sirens on the night air reached his ears. He forced himself to get up, feeling battered and bruised both inside and out. The ground was spider-webbed with cracks; too much more stress and it would probably collapse. Seishirou already felt concrete crumbling beneath his feet. His steps were a little unsteady – that disturbed him. He was accustomed to having complete control over himself.

The sirens were getting closer. He had to move quickly - imagine, the Sakurazukamori, dark assassin with centuries of tradition and magic behind him, being arrested by the city police. Ignoring the pain Seishirou was preparing to make his exit when he realised that his enemy was still nearby.

_Subaru-kun._

The Sumeragi onmyouji lay on his side unconscious, fingers curled beside the fallen dagger. Blood seeped into his clothes from a wound across his chest. His pale face seemed even whiter in the harsh neon lights, throwing his fine features into sharp relief. Beautiful. Such a stark contrast to the twistedness of before.

Seishirou stared for a very long time. He wondered what this feeling was.

Voices, authoritative voices from the street below. Quickly, Seishirou lifted the unconscious Sumeragi into his arms and drew an illusion about them. It took a lot more concentration than it should have; he was drained. Irritated and more than a little uneasy, Seishirou focused his mind on the Sakura Barrow and all the souls it held, the wellspring of all his power. It took but a moment for the Sakura to give him all he needed, and he was ready. As Seishirou silently leaped to the next building he tried to imagine how the media was going to report all of this. He wondered how it was to be explained.

It wouldn't be. It would be the hot topic on everyone's lips for a day or two, then fade as quickly as it had come up to exist only as one of those urban myths young people so liked to relate.

As always, he and Subaru lived outside reality.

They were far enough away from the battleground now, so Seishirou alighted soundlessly to the pavement, carefully holding Subaru so that the younger onmyouji wouldn't be jarred by the movement. His prey had been damaged enough. Quickly, keeping the illusion up, he began to make his way to his apartment.

No one noticed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An onryō is a vengeful or wrathful spirit in Japanese folklore: [Wikipedia entry](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Onry%C5%8D)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Go get some water,  
> And wash this filthy witness from your hand'  
> \-- Lady Macbeth

This high above the city, all one could hear was the occasional screech of sirens and car horns. They came sporadically, the only sound to break the uneasy quiet of Seishirou's bedroom, a thin reminder that the rest of the world out there still existed. Not that Seishirou paid any attention to it.

The Sakurazukamori sat in the dark, completely at ease with shadows and blue half-light, in the easy-chair in the corner of the room. He rested his chin on his folded hands, mismatched eyes narrowed and watchful. They never strayed from the still figure before him, never blinked, as the mind behind them prowled like a restless panther.

The whole situation was ... disquieting.

Subaru lay shirtless on Seishirou's bed with arms by his sides and chest bandaged, a body in preparation for burial if it weren't for the fact that he was still breathing. His eyes were closed, his face peaceful. There had been times during the year of the Bet when Seishirou, having Subaru before him so vulnerable and Subaru's sister ignorant (or perhaps, not so ignorant), had been tempted to take the game to new levels Subaru had never imagined. Rather sorely tempted, too. For some reason Seishirou never had, and yet here they were again, in this situation, another opportunity. Fate was funny like that.

This time, again, he did nothing. Instead, the Sakurazukamori gazed coolly at his prey noting all those small things, how little space the spare frame took up on the mattress, the play of light and shadow over the long lines of arm and leg. So many details that Seishirou had known mentally – obviously Subaru had grown up during the last few years – however, actually seeing them was a different matter entirely.

He watched the city lights slide by on pale skin. After what seemed like half the night there was a subtle tensing of fingers – it seemed his guest was waking up. But who exactly was his guest?

Seishirou waited quietly to find out.

Slowly, the body on his bed returned to life. A hand was lifted, touching forehead and covering one eye as it made certain limb and mind were still connected. Then, with a small moan, the body sat up, wincing as healing tissues protested against the movement.

"I'd stay still if I were you."

It was amusing to see Subaru start at the sound of Seishirou's voice, looking frantically about the unlit bedroom in fright. Seated as he was, Seishirou was almost invisible. At least his little dramatics went the way he wanted – they were one of the few things that did this night. Before the other could realise that the darkened chair held an assassin in it Seishirou stood up and crossed in front of the window to the bed. Immediately Subaru jumped, scrambling backwards to the edge of the bed.

"That was quite a blow you took," said Seishirou conversationally. Subaru's eyes darted wildly about – was he looking for a way to escape? Rather pointless; Seishirou could easily defend the door, and Subaru was hardly going to jump out the window. "I do hope you're not going to blame me," he continued, moving to pull the curtains shut, "it was all your own fault. After all, you should have known that blood magic _sakanagi_ —"

He had thought that Subaru would do something foolish, like bolt for the door. That didn't happen, for the simple reason that this wasn't really Subaru.

Seishirou instinctively ducked as his bedside table lamp was ripped from its socket and hurled at his head. There was a crash as the makeshift missile smashed through the window and plunged out of sight. The sudden gust of wind fractured the window further and blew the curtain into Seishirou's face, entangling him in its folds. He struggled against the thick material and freed himself just in time to see Subaru leap towards him, hands outstretched and expression insanely furious. Before the startled Sakurazukamori could dodge Subaru slammed into him, knocking him to the glass-strewn floor. Slender fingers grasped a nearby shard; just the razor edge touched his neck Seishirou punched Subaru across the face. The smaller man was sent sprawling. As he struggled to find stability Seishirou kicked him in the bandaged area of his chest. The ghost gasped in agony with Subaru's voice.

Seishirou glared irritably. "I thought that death was a release from pain. Isn't that why tortured prisoners beg to be killed?" He kicked Subaru again, and this time the other coughed up blood. "On the other hand, I suppose feeling pain means that you are alive." He grabbed Subaru by the shoulders and threw him back onto the bed. Using his foot to flip the piece of glass into his hand, the Sakurazukamori raised an eyebrow. "If that is what you desire, I'm more than willing to help you."

Blood trailed from the corner of Subaru's mouth. "I thought you didn't want such a pretty face to be damaged," he said hoarsely.

Seishirou's eyes narrowed. He weighed the shard in his hand, it was just right for throwing. "What do you want, onryō?"

"To hurt you, Sakurazukamori." The possessed Sumeragi spat the words out. "I want you to feel pain like I did."

Seishirou laughed. "Is that all? You're not the first to want that of me, you know."

Subaru's eyes burned. "Do you know what it's like, Sakurazukamori? To have your heart torn to pieces until you are nothing but pain? To hurt so badly that all you have left is a rope around your neck?"

"No, I don't." Seishirou lifted the glass shard up before his good eye, looking through it at the distorted image of Subaru presented to him. "Haven't you found that piece of information roaming about in Subaru-kun's skull? The Sakurazukamori feels nothing, cares for nothing." With sudden lethal precision, he flung the glass across the room where it buried itself deep into Subaru's shoulder. Subaru hissed in agony. "See?"

Subaru was breathing hard in obvious pain. "Then why do you keep hurting this boy?"

Seishirou opened his mouth to answer – then stopped.

He wasn't sure what to answer.

That ... was disturbing.

Warily, the Sakurazukamori eyed the Sumeragi. His face twisted in pain, Subaru reached up to take hold of the glass in his shoulder, and, squeezing his eyes shut, pulled. The shard didn't move. Gripping tighter so that the edges cut into his palm Subaru tried again, and this time the glass came out. Immediately he let it fall from his reddened hand as blood oozed out staining the bedsheets. Seishirou sighed in resignation. He would have to do laundry tomorrow after all.

"Stop that," he said curtly as Subaru tried to stem the flow. "You're going to make things worse." The medical kit he had used earlier were still on the bedside table; irritably Seishirou fetched it and sat on the bed. Ignoring the priceless expression of mixed disbelief and fury on Subaru's face, the Sakurazukamori took hold of the young man's shoulder. "Really," he said, wiping blood from the wound,  "you certainly know how to make a nuisance of yourself."

Subaru snarled and jerked away. "Get your hands off me."

Seishirou laughed softly and drew the other back towards him, pressing a compress over the wound. Subaru trembled with barely restrained fury. Seishirou ignored it as he wrapped the compress in bandages the ends of which he neatly tied off around Subaru's shoulder. "There. All done." He ran a finger along his work, critically inspecting it, and sat back satisfied. Only his finger lingered on Subaru's shoulder trailing over the young man's skin, the terminus between light and shadow there. Fascinating.

"Stop. Touching. Me."

With a little sigh Seishirou let his hand drop. He slid off the bed and stood beside it, gazing down at the young man sitting there glaring at him with green eyes that he knew so well.

But this wasn't really Subaru.

Seishirou didn't like that.

"It's most curious how easily you have taken over Subaru-kun's body," Seishirou said at last. "I would have thought that the head of the Sumeragi would have put up far more resistance than this."

The ghost laughed. "Not when he is tired and sick at heart."

Seishirou's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Give Subaru-kun back."

"Back to who?" the ghost asked.

"To me."

Something flickered in the green orbs. "Do you care for him?"

Seishirou smiled a little at that. "I'm the Sakurazukamori. It's the principle of the matter: you've taken something of mine away from me, and I want it back."

Subaru's eyes darkened, skittering to the open door and back. "He doesn't want to return."

Seishirou's smile disappeared. Beside him, the curtains swayed a little in the wind. "What are you saying?"

"This boy has nothing to live for, except you. And you don't even acknowledge him as someone in your life." Seishirou did not answer to this, and the ghost gave a thin smile, lips encrusted with dried blood. "The fact is, Sakurazukamori, he has absolutely no reason or desire to force me out. There's nothing for him here. Not even you."

"He wants to kill me," said Seishirou, shrugging. "Isn't that good enough?"

Subaru shook his head. "No. He can't kill you. He wants to, but he can't. Because he loves you."

"Oh?" Seishirou raised an eyebrow, not believing a word the other said. "Which me does he love? The one who killed his sister or the veterinarian who never existed?"

"Does it matter? Either way, he can't do it." The ghost smirked at the Sakurazukamori's disbelieving stare. "Since he can't kill you, I'll do it for him."

Seishirou laughed, perhaps just a little forcedly. "You've been trying all night to do that. Obviously you haven't succeeded."

There was a flash of anger in the green eyes. "There's no way that you can hurt me, onryō," Seishirou explained. He pointed at the bruise on Subaru's face and the bandage on his shoulder. "Physically Subaru-kun is no match for me. Magically—" here he pointed to the bandage around Subaru's chest, "—you can see the results of that. As for emotionally or psychologically ..." Seishirou gave a winning smile. "The Sakurazukamori is impervious to anything of that nature."

The determination in the other's face wavered slightly, like heat off pavement. "You lie. There's no one in this world who is immune from pain."

Seishirou shrugged. "I wouldn't know, since I haven't—"

He broke off.

In silence the Sakurazukamori stared at the young man before him, the pale face against the ebony hair, the blood on the skin, lingering most on the way the darkened emerald of the eyes simmered and burned—

—saw those eyes closed in death like they were on the rooftop earlier that night—

—and again, wondered what name to give to the tiny knot of almost-bitter tension that caught him.

Could it be—?

No. Pain was supposed to hurt. This, this _tension_ , or whatever it was, did not hurt. It merely seemed to set him off-centre, disquieting in the way a cloud passes over the sun. Certainly nothing as resonant as what had caused the spirit currently holding Subaru-kun's body to kill herself.

The ghost frowned suspiciously. "Haven't what?"

Speaking of which, Seishirou was getting quite tired of this spirit. Subaru-kun was far more interesting to talk to and play with.

"I don't have the time for this," said Seishirou, moving away from the window and quietly slipping an ofuda out of his sleeve. "Subaru-kun is the one who enjoys playing counselor to restless ghosts, not me." He turned to the spirit. "I just destroy them."

Seishirou flung the ofuda. It hit Subaru's chest and stayed there. When the spirit tried to move the ward burned, sending lances of pain through nerves that immediately subdued any resistance. Seishirou smiled at the other's struggle. However, the smile disappeared as somehow Subaru managed to lift one hand and draw a bloodied finger across the ofuda. It left a crimson smear. The ward glowed for a moment, then crumbled. Seishirou felt the spell's recoil like a lash from a whip as Subaru tried to dash for the door, but recovered quickly and tripped him up. Subaru managed to turn his fall into a roll and tumble out the door anyway. Seishirou swore under his breath and followed, getting more and more irritated by the second.

Irritation turned into anger when he stepped into his living room and into a trap.

Five white ofuda formed the points of a pentagram on the floor. The moment Seishirou stepped into the middle of them a kekkai flared to life, blindingly bright walls appearing around him. Seishirou threw up a hand to shade his eyes. He had warded his apartment, for sure, but that was against an attack from the outside, not inside like Subaru was ...

For Subaru was definitely inside, brought here by Seishirou himself, now standing on the landing of the living room bloodied fingers in prayer position. Hatred burned in his face.

Despite his situation, Seishirou stared.

He had never seen Subaru hate before.

It was ugly.

The walls blazed with Subaru's chant; Seishirou stepped back against one, and it scorched him. It was unbearably bright inside the kekkai, like standing in the full glare of the sun in a desert, and rapidly getting worse. It seemed that Subaru – or rather, the spirit controlling him – was going to burn him to death.

That was unacceptable.

Avoiding the walls Seishirou tried to look for a weak spot. The walls were seamless, the floor without fault. The ceiling of Subaru's kekkai, however, was the ceiling of Seishirou's apartment. That was bespelled by the Sakurazukamori. Ignoring the growing heat and light Seishirou closed his eyes and concentrated on that ceiling above him. Slowly, darkness began to creep into the bright walls of the kekkai, spreading down like ink through sunlit water. Distantly Seishirou heard Subaru intensify his spell, and the light and dark wrestled in the air around him for supremacy. Being the more experienced onmyouji of the two, however, and in his own home, the Sakurazukamori won. The darkness poured through the kekkai walls and into the ofuda at the points. The white spells turned black, the walls shimmered out of sight—

Seishirou smiled in the cool darkness of his maboroshi.

He remained there for a short while, taking a chance to rest and recover. That had been close, closer than Seishirou had liked. But it wasn't over yet. Taking a breath Seishirou dismissed the maboroshi—

—and found himself alone.

For a long moment Seishirou stared coolly at the opened front door, the empty spaces where Subaru's coat and boots had been. The floor around him was blackened in the shape of a five-pointed star. He'd have to clean that somehow. Not yet, though. He had to find Subaru-kun first.

Find Subaru-kun?

Subaru-kun could not be found.

Subaru-kun would not be found.

Subaru-kun would not come back.

 

_"There's nothing for him here. Not even you."_

 

Seishirou frowned. Why should it matter to him that Subaru wouldn't come back? He didn't care.

But, as he had told the ghost, it was the principle of the matter.

Seishirou locked that thought in his mind so that it wouldn't slip. Then he grabbed his coat and went out into the night to begin the hunt again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'My hands are of your colour, but I shame,  
> To wear a heart so white'  
> \-- Lady Macbeth

Prowling the emptying streets Seishirou saw die-hard clubbers, prostitutes, policemen, the wandering homeless, children playing at being independent, yakuza, but no onmyouji. He had caught the resonance of his brands early on, but whenever he started to close in Subaru would move, not idly as of one unsuspecting but deliberately, always countering Seishirou's progress with exact precision so that Seishirou never got any closer to Subaru than the length of a city block. It had long passed the point of amusement or interest – now Seishirou was just irritated. Very much so, in fact.

Seishirou sighed in exasperation, leaning against a wall and lighting a cigarette. They had been playing this cat-and-mouse game for hours now, and Seishirou hadn't gotten anywhere. It was rather difficult to hunt someone who knew where you were just as you know where they were. How Subaru – correction, his resident spirit – had accomplished that he didn't know. Then again, Subaru had a lot of potential and talents he never used. Quite pathetic, that waste.

 _Subaru-kun,_ Seishirou thought to the Sumeragi silently, _you're really proving to be a nuisance tonight._

There was a group of motorcycle toughs eyeing him; Seishirou ignored them. Perhaps they thought he and his undoubtedly full wallet would provide some entertainment. Children these days, whatever happened to discipline? Besides, the city was a dangerous place at night. These children were urban predators of a sort, but there was always someone bigger ...

Perhaps, Seishirou thought wryly, even he would meet that bigger predator someday?

One young man, prodded by his friends, approached him. There was a suspicious flick-knife shaped bulge in his jeans pocket. He came up to Seishirou, opened his mouth to speak—

Seishirou gazed implacably from behind his sunglasses. He smiled a little. The would-be tough backed off.

Unlikely.

The youth returned to his friends amidst a volley of jeers. A pity, Seishirou was inclined to think. Given his irritated state at the moment, he would have appreciated a chance to let some of it out.

Just _where_ was that Sumeragi?

A sigh. Seishirou pushed off the wall, about to start the chase again. He had barely turned, however, when another signal registered on his magical senses. The sign of one whom, like Subaru, was marked for death. It was coming closer.

Seishirou stood a little straighter and scanned the crowd. There, across the road and walking briskly in his direction, was the Sakurazukamori's next target. She wore her coppery hair neatly pinned back, a flash of colour against the grey business suit she was wearing. There was a silver pendant around her neck.

Interesting. Seishirou had meant to pay her a call later on in the week, but it seemed that chance had other ideas. Besides, chasing Subaru-kun had left him in a mood for blood tonight.

Keeping an eye on the woman, Seishirou took one last drag on the cigarette. He exhaled the smoke slowly. It swirled in the air in front of him, taking a shape that only he could see. Seishirou held out a hand and the shikigami settled on his wrist. Its insubstantial talons were cold.

"Watch. Follow."

The shikigami keened. Smoky wings beat against the air and the spirit-bird took flight, gliding over the heads of the crowd as it trailed its target. Seishirou waited several minutes before following in its wake.

The ghost holding Subaru seemed to think that the Sumeragi was Seishirou's only victim. Seishirou would show otherwise.

_Are you watching me, Subaru-kun?_

Whether by instinct or the primitive fear of being hunted, the woman sensed that someone was following her. Through the shikigami's eyes Seishirou could see how she repeatedly looked back over her shoulder, how her manicured nails fiddled nervously with the silver crucifix around her neck as if for reassurance. Seeking a human stalker, however, she didn't see the shadowy bird soaring in the night sky above. But she still felt its gaze.

They came to the main road, a dark river with the occasional streak of headlights as cars zoomed past with little heed to anything else. She quickened her pace, heading for the overpass. Very foolish of her, that. Swiftly and silently the Sakurazukamori leaped to the other end of the pass, ascending its stairs with enough time to light a cigarette before the woman arrived. Seeing him waiting there, a shadowy figure with a strangely intense smile, she froze.

Seishirou inclined his head in greeting.

"Good evening, Shimako-san."

He had known her name, of course, but it made little difference to him. It did, however, manage to shake his victim further. Perhaps she thought he was some psychotic serial killer like in those American movies?

Whatever possibilities her mind was thinking up, she knew what Seishirou represented.

When confronted by the Sakurazukamori, many people begged for mercy, tried to bargain, or fought. This woman fled. She dropped her bag as she ran back the way she had come. Seishirou's shikigami dove to cut her off. It tore at her hair and face; she screamed as she tried to fend it off. The one car that passed far below them didn't pause, and eventually she tripped over her high heels and fell to the ground.

Seishirou smiled, crushing his cigarette butt under his heel. Sakura petals melted out of the night. The woman stared at them for a moment uncomprehending, until one of them touched her skin and drew blood. Panic-stricken, she tried to cringe away, but there was nowhere for her to go. She screamed, high and loud and unnoticed. The expression on her face was breathtaking in this moment, this moment when she _knew_ that now, finally, her end had come. And he was the one to give it to her.

As the Sakurazukamori, Seishirou had the right to do that.

Suddenly, the sakura were tossed away as if on a violent gust of wind. Except, there was no wind.

Seishirou blinked.

Subaru alighted soundlessly onto the ground in front of him. He wore his coat over his bandaged chest and shoulder, and the Sumeragi ceremonial dagger was in his hand. The blade shone as if in victory for dispelling Seishirou's sakura storm. Behind him, the woman stared wildly at her unexpected rescuer. Subaru didn't seem to see her.

It was a long time before Seishirou spoke.

"To stand between the Sakurazukamori and his victim, onryō, you are either very brave or very stupid," he said coldly. Subaru didn't answer. Seishirou frowned. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be amused, irritated, or something else. "In any case, you can't save her. Her death belongs to me."

There was a desperate cry from the woman. "Please, whoever you are, help me!"

Subaru didn't look as if he had heard them. The city lights threw shadows across his face. Staring into those shadows trying to read that face, remembering the way he had seen that face last, Seishirou felt a sudden twinge of – what?

Suddenly, there was a sound. The last sound Seishirou had ever expected to hear from his prey's lips.

Subaru was laughing.

"Who said I wanted to save her?" he asked softly.

Seishirou stared.

Offside, the woman gave a choked cry. The cry turned into a desperate scream as Subaru turned towards her. She scrambled to her feet and lashed out at him wildly. Subaru easily avoided her blows. As Seishirou watched in stunned disbelief, the Sumeragi darted behind her. He held his free hand like a knife and slammed it into the back of the woman's neck. She dropped immediately. Swiftly Subaru grabbed a handful of the unconscious woman's coppery hair, and, kneeling down, pulled her head roughly back. The ceremonial dagger flashed as he brought it up against her throat.

The Sumeragi's face was almost mad. "What are you going to do, Sakurazukamori?" he shouted. " _What are you going to do?_ Just one stroke and her death is mine. I can take something from you that you can never get back, _what are you going to do?!_ "

The scream rose high over the roar of the cars passing far below, a sound that was strangely distant to Seishirou's ears. Disbelieving, he took one step towards Subaru and his victim; immediately the knife jerked, nicking the skin behind the woman's ear. Blood welled up, falling to be caught in a coppery net of hair. Seishirou froze and stared.

Subaru smiled maliciously and pressed the blade closer.

"Well, Sakurazukamori?" he challenged.

Seishirou, mismatched eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses, didn't answer.

He was trying to understand. There was a something in this moment, something sharp, almost breathlessly acute that Seishirou wanted so badly to comprehend, to name ... he was seeing Subaru-kun poised to kill someone marked like him to die, he was standing outside and watching a death hanging in a balance that would shatter at his touch—

Seeing _Subaru-kun_ poised to kill ...

"Why are you doing this?" Seishirou asked finally.

The knife trembled, so tightly was it held. "Because the one way to hurt you is to take your victim's death from you."

"If you do that it makes both of us killers," Seishirou replied, trying his best to keep his voice under control. "I'm sure you don't mind, being dead already, but Subaru-kun might not take well to the idea that you've stained his hands with blood."

"Why do you care!" the ghost shouted. "You who cannot lose anything, _why do you care!_ "

Slowly, Seishirou lifted his hand in the two-finger focus of onmyoujitsu. "Why?" he asked softly. He was no longer smiling. "I can't tell you."

The wind howled, whipping Seishirou's coat about him. Subaru snarled, recognising the workings of a spell. He lifted the knife high, but before he could stab downwards into the woman's neck a blizzard of sakura petals blew into his face. He slashed through them and they exploded too close to his eyes. Blinded, Subaru staggered to his feet. Flicking a handful of ofuda into his hand, he cast them wildly. Seishirou ignored them. Lunging past the unconscious woman, he struck Subaru across the face. The Sumeragi recovered quickly, trying to trip Seishirou. When Seishirou dodged he lashed out with the dagger, knocking away the sunglasses and slicing the Sakurazukamori just below his blind eye. Seishirou touched his cheek and his fingers came away bloody.

Warily, they watched each other. Subaru gripped the knife tightly, poised for attack or defense. Seishirou eyed the dagger, one advantage Subaru had over him, not that it mattered too greatly. The Sakurazukamori didn't need to be armed to be deadly. He could use magic – that was always an option.

He didn't.

Too tense to be patient, Subaru attacked. He darted forward with ceremonial dagger raised. Seishirou dodged a blow to his head and as the Sumeragi passed, grabbed his wrist and jerked him forward. Pulled off balance Subaru stumbled, choking as Seishirou punched his wounded shoulder. Seishirou wrestled the dagger out of the other's hand, throwing Subaru to the ground. When Subaru tried to get up Seishirou brutally slammed him back. He knelt beside the stunned Sumeragi and held the knife to his throat. The hilt resonated in his hand – magic.

Emerald eyes stared up into his mismatched ones. They were wild, almost desperate. "So you'll kill me again."

"Again?" Seishirou lifted an eyebrow. "You killed yourself."

"Because you killed someone I loved! You hurt me so badly ... you killed him ..." The ghost swallowed, trembling beneath his hand. "When this boy came hurting as badly as me but with the power to kill you, I thought I could get revenge. This boy couldn't kill you even though he wanted to; I would hurt you as you hurt us, and he wouldn't have to do it. He gave into me so easily, I thought I would succeed ... But you ... damned Sakurazukamori ..." With a start, Seishirou realised the possessed Sumeragi was crying. "I failed, you have nothing to lose, y _ou cannot be hurt!_ "

Tears ... for a moment Seishirou thought he could see a girl's face, so determined to hurt him, someone with passion and strength to rival that of the twins he had lived with so long ago and destroyed, crying for love lost and for failure ...

Subaru really was beautiful when he wept.

But this wasn't Subaru.

And now it was time for this to end.

"You did well," he found himself saying. He lifted the dagger away from the other's neck, trailing it over the bandaged chest. "But I cannot let you make Subaru-kun kill."

The ghost snarled. "Why does it matter?"

"I don't want Subaru-kun to kill anyone." Seishirou smiled and gripped the dagger tightly, hand and blade poised above Subaru's gut like a bird of prey. "And now," he added without remorse. "I want him back."

He stabbed down.

Subaru choked, stiffening against him – Seishirou twisted the knife, feeling the soft flesh give all-too-easily under the blade's keen edge and Subaru screamed in agony, a raw, tattered sound that held yet another, a high-pitched, feminine echo as the magic in the knife stabbed spirit as well as body—

—blood, dark and warm, spread rapidly beneath them—

—and a dim radiance formed in the air above.

Seishirou looked sharply up. A glowing face framed by flowing hair stared down at him, filled with hatred and yet, also relieved. Liberated. The girl's spirit that had caused him so much trouble that long night reached out towards him, then, as if thinking the better of it, halted. She was still crying, Seishirou noted, as she faded out of sight.

Gone.

But Seishirou had no time to think about that.

"Subaru-kun!" Pulling the dagger out of the Sumeragi's body, Seishirou tossed it aside and bent over his prey's face. The skin was unearthly pale, the eyes closed. Immediately Seishirou pressed a hand against the stab-wound, pressing down in an attempt to stem the flow. Still blood leaked out from between his fingers. With a hiss of urgency Seishirou pressed his other hand there closing his eyes and reaching for the power of the Sakura Barrow. He tapped that power, tamed it to his will, and, drawing it back to where he and Subaru lay on the overpass, wove it to heal. Under his hands flesh made itself whole again – but it wasn't enough.

The girl's ghost had possessed Subaru because he had no will to live. Seishirou, in his determination to exorcise the ghost, had stabbed too deeply.

Subaru was dying.

How could he just give up like that?

 

_"He doesn't want to return. There's nothing for him here. Not even you."_

 

"Subaru-kun." Gently Seishirou lifted the Sumeragi into his arms. He trailed bloodstained fingers over the too-pale face. "Subaru-kun. Come back."

No answer. Seishirou wondered if the ghost was still present, and if she was, was she laughing at him?

 

_"This boy has nothing to live for, except you."_

 

_Is that true, Subaru-kun? Is that the only reason you endured?_

_Well. I'm still here._

_And until I leave this place, you must stay too._

Ignoring the blood beneath them, Seishirou bent down and pressed his lips to Subaru's. They were cold.

_Come back, Subaru-kun._

For a heartbeat, maybe three, there was no response. Then, Seishirou felt a hand weakly reach up to touch his face. He deepened the kiss, and the mouth beneath his trembled, parting for him like a flower to sunlight, soft and warm, answering to his.

Seishirou closed his eyes.

Finally, he drew away. Subaru stared up at him, his emerald eyes dazed and confused. Did he think that he was dreaming?

"Seishirou-san ..."

Seishirou smiled. "Welcome back."

Subaru gazed at him uncomprehendingly. Then, weak with blood loss, he drifted away into unconsciousness. His pulse beat steadily against Seishirou's hand.

Cradling the Sumeragi against him, Seishirou stood up. Far, far away, the horizon was lightening.

It had been a long night.

Belatedly, Seishirou realised that they were alone. The woman whose death they had fought over was gone. Obviously she had regained consciousness whilst Seishirou was fighting Subaru, and taken the opportunity to escape. Let her run. He would get back to her very, very soon.

In his arms Subaru lay limply, clothes and bandages covered in his own blood. Seishirou carried him down the stairs of the overpass. There was a public phone nearby. Seishirou carefully set the Sumeragi down beside it and draped his black trench-coat over him. Then he picked up the phone, inserted the requisite coins, and calmly called an ambulance.

 

* * *

 

Perched on the roof of a building across the road, Seishirou lifted a cigarette to his lips. He watched the red emergency lights flash off the walls as the unconscious Subaru was lifted into the ambulance. He wondered what Subaru would tell the authorities when he woke up. Would he remember anything of the night at all?

Seishirou didn't know. He doubted he'd be able to find out.

His cigarette died. Seishirou dropped it and watched it fall until the psychic cry of his shikigami rang in his mind. He had found his target again. She wasn't far away. Looking through the eyes of the spirit-bird, Seishirou saw her running heedlessly down a street, stockinged feet bruised and coppery hair loose. Her face held an expression of wild hope, of desperate relief.

It was short-lived as Seishirou, leaping from building to building, alighted in front of her. She froze immediately.

Seishirou smiled.

"Now. Where were we?"

How many people had he killed now? he thought distantly as the woman turned and ran. Too many to count, too many to remember them all. Some stood out in his memory of course, he amended as he sent a whirlwind of sakura petals out, some like Hokuto-chan with whom he had shared a year of his life and who had given her life willingly to save her brother. But the one victim Seishirou remembered most clearly and perhaps, with something resembling affection, was his first.

The woman screamed as the sakura caught her.

His mother hadn't screamed at all.

She was his first, and for that, she would always be special.

_If you kill anyone, Subaru-kun, let it be me. Give me that 'special place' in your heart that no one can ever take away. I will hold it forever._

The sakura disappeared. They left behind a bloodied, lifeless thing. Seishirou turned and walked away.

_Let me be your first._

_Subaru-kun._


End file.
